The present invention relates to a drinking straw and cup lid combination providing playback of a musical or verbal theme upon introduction of the straw into the cup through a slit in the lid.
In the fast-food business, beverages are often provided to the customer in a plastic, styrofoam or paper cup provided with a lid, made of thin plastic or cardboard. The lid is cross-slit at its center, and the end of a drinking straw is conveniently pushed through the slit in the lid to gain access to the beverage in the cup. It is also known to provide the drinking straw with peripheral serrations that causes a single musical note to be emitted upon introduction of the straw through the slit as a result of the tips of the cross-slit being set in vibration upon pushing the straw through the center of the cross-slit, the lid acting as a sound emitting resonant membrane.